


By the World Forgot (fanart)

by fregg



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fregg/pseuds/fregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for the amazing fanfic By the World Forgot by plinys. (KingsmanBang 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the World Forgot (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).
  * Inspired by [by the world forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591374) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



> I absolutely loved working on this with plinys. I am a sucker for angst and gosh, an Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU?? Can it get any angstier than that?

 

\-- the cover

 

\-- It was so so sad but I absolutely loved this scene! 


End file.
